Veltalar
| popyear1 = 1479 | races = (1374 DR) | religion = | imports = | exports = | alignment = (1374 DR) | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide | page = 88 }} Veltalar (formerly Velprintalar) was a settlement in Aglarond and the nation's primary port in 1479 DR, with a population of around seventy thousand. It was founded by human colonists from Chessenta in 756 DR. The population of Veltalar rose from around 35,000 in 1368 DR, to around 66,000 in 1374 DR, then around 70,000 by 1479 DR. The city did not have defensive walls. Port As of 1368 DR, the city docks were equipped with cargo cranes and a limited drydock. The waterfront featured numerous small warehouses for this cargo. Nytus the Shipwright was a sailor who retired and made a name as a shipwright. In 1374 DR, Velprintalar was the only major port in Aglarond, with a large naval yard. It received trade via ship from Impiltur and Sembia. After peace had been established with Thay, Aglarond prospered, boosting trade in the city. Old Velprintalar As of 1479 DR, the city moved towards the receded shoreline in relation to its previous location. The old city was renamed Old Velprintalar and became a slum. The settled land furthest away from the shore was on a steep slope, and the buildings were placed close together as a result. As stories of differing architectural styles were added, a patchwork appearance developed in this part of the city. Militia As of 1368 DR, the city contained a barracks, Griffonheight Keep, at which were stationed 250 foot soldiers and 50 cavalry under the command of Sir Tyman, a half-elf. By 1374 DR, the number of foot soldiers had increased to 400, and the cavalry were replaced by aerial cavalry. Important sites Old Velprintalar Amongst the notable locations in Velprintalar as of 1368 DR were the Harbor Light, a stone lighthouse containing a magical fire; The Paladin Inn, catering for the wealthier visitors to the city; the more modest inn The Sailor's Home; and the Council Hall where the advisory council to the Simbul met. During the same period, the city also contained a temple to Chauntea called the Green Lady's Keep, and a white-domed temple to Selûne, called the House of the Four Moons. A marketplace existed where farmers exchanged goods like grain, fruits and vegetables with foreign traders and merchants. Palace of the Simbul The Palace of the Simbul was where Aglarond's then ruler, the Simbul, resided between 1320 DR and 1425 DR. From 1425 DR onwards, it was used by the Simbarch Council. Rose Keep Rose Keep was a trade enclave on the edge of town. History Early history Then called Velprin, the site of the city was the seat of power for the human kings of the time. Velprintalar and Veltalar The settlement was named Velprintalar during the reign of King Brindor Olósynne, and then renamed Veltalar some time between 1374 DR and 1479 DR. Subsidence of the sea Late in the 14th century DR, the Sea of Fallen Stars subsided, causing the coastline on which Veltalar lay to retreat. New developments moved closer to the new shoreline, while the existing city slipped into disrepair and slums, becoming known as Old Velprintalar. References Category:Metropolises Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Aglarond Category:Locations in the Unapproachable East Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Ports